Just Purrfect
by Arihel
Summary: Harry Potter, the hero of the Wizarding world, has died and ended up in a familiar train station. Somewhere along the way he gets reincarnated, involved with the mafia, and attracts a rather persistent shadow. Oh and lets not forget about the extra appendages on his body. Slash later on.


**AN: This is the prologue, so the following chapters are going to be longer. **I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Warnings: **SLASH (BoyxBoy) Later on, cat-boy-harry, rating to go up later on.

* * *

Looking around at the painfully familiar train station, Harry Potter could tell that something was going wrong. But this time there was no Headmaster to explain to him why he was there.

With a sigh he sat on a white bench, if only his mind had conjured up a library, or something other than a utterly boring blinding white train station.

He was pretty sure that this time he was dead, for real. There was no creepy baby and Voldemort was long gone, so the chances of him being resurrected were slim.

_Maria is going to be pissed_. He gave a snort at the thought of his protégé, the snarky girl was scarily similar to a certain potions master and had been expecting him to teach her how to perform the Patronus spell he was well-known for. Too bad he had died before that could happen, she had been rather insistent on learning it for a while.

He didn't know how long he sat on that bench, but his patience was waning and he swore if something didn't happen soon he'd turn the cat that just appeared into a toad.

_Wait, cat? _The Hero stared at the sleek black cat curiously while it looked up at him with sharp green eyes. "Hi there."

Obviously it didn't reply, and simply continued to stare.

Well this was getting boring too. No matter how exciting a feline was if it just sat there and did nothing, one was bound to lose interest. "Is there any chance you came over for a reason? Or is it your job to just sit and stare?" The cat flicked an ear.

Harry snorted. "Thought so." Why was he talking to the cat like a crazy person? Perhaps because he would feel even more insane if he started to talk to himself.

Finally he decided to get up, because sitting for who knows how long wasn't getting him anywhere. A glance down both ends of the station told him that it was most likely never ending and that meant no way to get out of this place.

The cat meowed behind him and he glanced down, watching as it trotted forward and sat by his feet. "I take it you don't know how to get out either." It turned it's head up and meowed once again.

"Great."

Harry crossed his arms and scowled at the bright light which was replacing the railroad tracks, what if this was supposed to be his heaven? He hoped not, when he thought about finally passing on he had wanted to be with his loved ones. That's what heaven was right? A place of peace and a chance to finally be with the people you cherished. He wanted to see his Mother, Father, Sirius, heck even Snape was someone he was excited to see.

But if this was heaven, then he hoped dearly that it wouldn't be this dull the whole time.

A movement caught his eye, and he turned to watch the cat peer over the sidewalk to look at the light like he had been doing. It looked rather dangerous since it was so close, and he felt a thread of worry for it that made him pause.

Actually now that he thought about it, he felt a weird connection with the feline, as if it were his familiar. But that wasn't possible since Hedwig had died so many years ago and no wizard could have a second familiar. That would explain why he talked to the cat like it was a human being though.

Suddenly he saw the feline tense and before he knew it the small body was up and off the ground in a large leap toward the bright light.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed, running forward and reaching his arms out in a attempt to catch it in mid-air. Surprisingly he caught the cat before it could fall down all the way, but his relief was short lived once he realized how stupid he had been.

Harry Potter wasn't overly observant yet as his body starting falling toward the light, he couldn't help and mentally kick himself. How could he not realize that running toward a drop off to who knew where was a bad idea? At least though the cat was safely within his arms.

Then his vision went black.

* * *

As he slowly gained consciousness, he realized that something didn't feel right. The bed he was laying on felt smaller then he was used to, and when he listened hard enough he could hear murmured voices and the heart beats of two other people. The closest one was a female just a few yards away, the smell of sweet perfume making his nose burn.

_How odd, why are my senses so sharp? _Despite being in a strange environment, the comforting warmth he was gaining from the blankets were making him drowsy and unmotivated. Maybe he was kidnapped and drugged? No, wherever he was, the hero just couldn't feel that sort of vibe, if anything he was comfortable.

_Even more reason to get up and see where I am. _

He fought a small battle with his sleep heavy eyes and came out victorious after a few moments, only to be blinded by a light on the ceiling.

Hissing in irritation his burning eyes closed and he burrowed his head under the pillow, feeling something twitch on his leg.

"Oh! You're up!" The female exclaimed and he stilled as her footsteps neared where he was laying. "I was shocked when Tsu-kun found you in an alley, and I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you to my house. I hope you don't mind."

Her voice was soft and caring and he could easily tell that she was a mother, she didn't seem to be dangerous either, just very excitable.

"No need to be scared, we won't hurt you." She cooed soothingly when he didn't move.

Him? Scared? In a sharp movement he sat up on the bed and looked the woman in the eyes, feeling something flick back and forth by his leg. "I'm not-"

"Kyaa!" In a rush of movement she was upon him, her brown eyes sparkling madly. "So cute! I thought I had imagined them, but I'm glad I didn't!"

He stared wide-eyed as her hands reached out toward his head. "Hah?" Harry replied inelequently. "What in the world are you- _oh_."

Whatever she was rubbing, it felt _amazing_. No in a sexual way of course, more like she was scratching an itch for him.

His eyes turned half lidded, he never felt so content, so happy like was right then. In fact a deep rumbling purr came out to voice how he felt.

Now that froze him in his tracks, his body stilled and his eyes flew open. The woman caught onto his shock and stepped back.

"Are you okay Neko-kun?"

Slowly he brought his hands up and toward the side of his head, staring straight ahead once he realized that he couldn't feel his ears, only hair. Unlike most people when Harry got shocked or scared, his mind sharpened and his heartbeat didn't pick up. His hands traveled up higher until they met something soft, it was like a slightly rounded triangle with fur had replaced his ears.

What he now could tell was his tail wrapped around his leg and he glanced down, taking in the black appendage silently.

"Neko-kun?"

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-defeated, was a cat boy.

* * *

AN: I apologize if there is any mistakes, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
